


claiming clothes

by starkheir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, Irondad, One Shot, Other, Sharing Clothes, Short, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkheir/pseuds/starkheir
Summary: Peter accidentally wears Tony’s shirt to school. Oops?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 289





	claiming clothes

Admittedly, it perhaps kind of was his fault for staying up until 3am and playing Minecraft with Ned, but neither Tony nor Pepper had to know about that. 

It wasn’t like oversleeping was something that happened often to Peter, but that morning the idea of getting up this early had seemed alien and quite frankly disgusting to him. He had ignored FRIDAYS various attempts at waking him and just hidden his head under his pillow. (Honestly if Tony didn’t want Peter to spend too much time in bed, he should’ve never brought these satin bedsheets from Japan with him.) 

All sleepiness was then roughly pushed away, as Pepper suddenly appeared in the doorway of Peter's room, asking him with a raised eyebrow why he wasn’t on his way to school yet. 

Peter _literally_ jumped out of bed, scrambling to pack all of the books and notebooks he needed for his classes that day, and stormed out of his room. Brushing his teeth rather messily and hurrying to find a clean shirt, Peter just grabbed the first thing that came into sight and pulled it on. 

A very grumpy Happy waited for him in the kitchen, clinging to a cup that was halfway filled with coffee. As Peter opened his mouth, he was sharply cut off. «Not one word. Now hurry up, I don’t have all day.»

Peter had to try very hard to suppress the grin that fought its way onto his face. Silently, he hurried after the man into the elevator, all but ignoring Clint’s gleeful chuckle from the living room area. 

On the way to school, Peter almost fell asleep again, kept awake only by Happy’s loud swearing at a cab driver. With a worried glance at the time, Peter bit his lip. Mrs Warren would _literally_ kill him if he was late. 

As soon as Happy parked the car infront of the now deserted school entrance, Peter grabbed his back, took off his seatbelt and bolted from the car. Not a single student was left out here, what made Peter panic. That meant he was _really_ late. He roughly pushed the double doors open and sprinted through the empty hallways, only occasionally seeing another student or even teacher. 

Luckily, the chemistry wing where his class currently took place was just around the corner, and peter reached the door within seconds. Panting, he allowed himself to catch his breath for a second, as to not look like a complete maniac, and then curtly knocked on the door. 

And yes, perhaps, maybe, eventually, this desire had something to do with his best girlfriend, MJ. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone, _ever_ , but still. 

Infront of him, the door swung open, and an unimpressed Mrs. Warren looked down on him. She was a tall woman, her hair always pulled up in a strict bun, and her clothes, a light blue blouse and dark grey dress pants, just completely rounded off the look of the strictest and most intimidating teacher ever. 

Peter swallowed nervously and licked his lips. »Uh, I’m really sorry for being late. Traffic was hell.«

He mentally cringed as he saw her reaction to his choice of words, but breathed out relived after she nodded once and sent him of with a stern glance. 

With huddled shoulders, Peter hurried to his window seat next to Ned and dropped his bag before sitting down. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the shit eating grin on Flash‘s face as the boy watched him. 

Peter pulled out his things and sent Ned a quick glance, that his best friend wordlessly replied to. That was a close call. Peter wasn’t even afraid that Mrs. Warren would contact Tony or Pepper, it was more the fact that he wholeheartedly believed that this woman would literally murder him if he ever dared to interrupt her class again. 

Fortunately, the rest of the lesson went by rather quickly and eventless, so that Peter allowed himself to relax again, as he followed Ned out of the classroom. They didn’t have next period together, but their destinations were pretty close, wherefore they could walk most of the way together. 

A second later, though, Peters hesitant relaxation was harshly disturbed, once again. 

»Yo, Penis Parker!»

Peter sped up his steps and Ned followed him, trying to get away from the source of the voice as soon as possible. He lowered his head to escape the glances that he just knew were thrown his way right now and merely focused on walking. 

»Penis!«, Flash shouted again, dragging the ‚e‘ out. Peter heard a few giggles from his left and felt Neds calming hand on his shoulder a second later. He shot his best friend a grateful glance. Ned opened his mouth to say something, but was cut of by another one of Flash‘s shouts. 

»Fucking Penis, stop and Listen when I’m talking to you, dipshit!«, his voice was way closer now, but Peter still wished that if he just ignored the boy long enough, he would just disappear. 

Not having the energy necessary to put up with flash’s bullishit today, Peter blocked out the shouting and dragged Ned further down the hallway. A second later, Peters spidey sense tingled, and not even a blink of an eye later he was roughly tugged back by the seam of his sweater jacket. 

„I said,“, Flash grunted,”fucking wait-“ 

“Mr. Thompson, Mr. Parker. Do I have to send you to the principal’s office? Again?”, Mrs Warrens exhausted voice sounded from behind them. Their history teacher stood a few meters down the hall, watching the scene with an annoyed expression. 

Flash immediately losened his grip on Peters jacket and threw his arm around the boys neck. 

„We’re just joking around, Mrs. W.“ 

„Sure you are.“, she pinned flash with an unimpressed look and then nodded into the direction where Peter knew her class room was located. „Now get to class.“

Peter stepped away from Flash and swiftly followed Ned into the classroom, not bothering to wait to see what Mrs. Warren would say to Flash. 

The lesson dragged on dreadful slowly, until Mrs. Warren had Peter and a girl named Katherine collect the essays on the main topic ‚the cold war’, that had been due till today. Peter resisted the urge to groans at the need to move, but got up anyways and quickly stripped off his jacket. 

The malfunctioning heater Mrs Wareen always loved to complain about, but would never actually do anything against, had transformed the air inside the room from ‚chill spring morning‘ to ‚moist summer evening’. 

Peter had not even collected five tests, as Flash snorted loudly. „Really Parker? Now you’re just trying too hard, it’s pathetic.“ 

The boy chuckled and smirked, daises eyebrows mocking Peter. „I mean, seriously? „Stark Industries“ and „Tony Stark“?“ 

His eyes were glued to Peters shirt, and at his words a few chuckles sparked up in the room. Peter frowned and looked down onto the plain black shirt he wore. Except, it suddenly wasn’t plain anymore. 

Over his chest on the right was one of the famous ‚Stark Industries‘ logos, underlined by the name ‚Tony Stark‘ in thick block letters. Oh. _Oh_ .

He wanted to physically facepalm. He knew that shirt just too well - It belonged to Tony. And occasionally Peter or Morgan, whoever got their hands on it first. (Even though the shirt was more of an oversized dress for his little sister.) 

„Uh...“, Peter was at loss for words. Should he defend himself? Or should he lie? He couldn’t exactly tell him that he got the Shirt from Tony Starks personal closet. 

„You remember how words work, right?“, Flash taunted and snickered at peters reddening cheeks. He could literally feel how the heat pooled in his face. 

„Is that from Etsy? Or amazon?“, Cindy piped in, mustering the shirt. 

„As if they have stark industries merch on Amazon.“, Abraham rolled his eyes. 

„Just asking.“, Cindy snapped back, defending herself. 

„Uh, no. It’s from ... from the stark industries website.“ , Peter explained. That sounded believable, right? Apart from the fact that there was no SI merch. _Close enough._

„What’s talking so long over there?“, Mrs. Warren asked, Irritation ever present in her voice. 

Peter mumbled a quiet sorry and hurried to continue handing out the essays. He could feel Flash’s eyes on the back of his head the whole time, but never turned around a second time. 

When he finally returned to his seat, Peter made a mental note to never wear anything from his dad to school ever again. The less reason Flash had to laugh at him, the better. 

The soft material of the shirt felt weirdly comfortable on his skin, not at all as irritating as some of the sweaters the school offered them as a uniform. With a silent smile Peter leaned back in his chair und breathened in. 

Maybe it was only a play of his wild imagination but Peter would’ve sworn he could smell a hint of motoroil and Tony’s aftershave. The smell comforted him immediately and he had soon forgotten about Flash, who sat two rows behind him and was still whispering to his neighbors. Probably around Peter. 

The boy just couldn’t bring himself to care right now. 

(The promise to never wear anything from Tony at school ever again flew out of the window barley two weeks later, though Peter would never admit to intentionally stealing the dark blue sweater.)

**Author's Note:**

> i found this prompt on tumblr and fell in love with itttt, so enjoy?
> 
> btw, I wrote a fieldtrip one a while ago, but it’s only published on wattpad. Would you be interested in that stuff? Drop a comment x ty for your support!
> 
> (If you wanna check out my wattpad, it’s @niallslou )


End file.
